In recent years, the popularity of using action cameras mounted on a user and/or the user's equipment to capture images and/or video of a user's exploits have become increasingly popular. Action cameras are typically video cameras that are specifically designed to be rugged and to easily attach to a user's helmet or other equipment. These action cameras can be relatively expensive devices to buy, and it can take time for a user to learn how to use the action camera. However, most users own a mobile phone that is capable of capturing high quality images and video. Thus, if the user could use their mobile phone as an action camera, it would obviate the need for many users to buy a dedicated action camera. Typically, mobile phones are susceptible to damage when dropped or exposed to water, dirt, etc., making them ill-suited for use as an action camera. Mobile phones are also difficult to mount on a user or the user's equipment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide apparatus for protecting and mounting a personal electronic device having a camera.